


Midnight Mass

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: grangersnape100, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote at about two o'clock in the morning of Christmas Day, 2007, after, yes, having been to midnight mass myself.

"Severus, I don't—"

"Quiet." His eyes were fixed forwards.

Candles glimmered. Thick white clouds of incense hazed. Priests wore gold brocade and it shimmered.

"But you don't_believe_in God."

"No. I like the singing."

"You – we came all the way to Italy, on Christmas Eve, to go to midnight mass, because you like the_singing_? And there was nowhere in Britain?"

"I prefer it when I don't understand it: avoids that evangelistic feeling. Now_quiet_."

Hermione watched enchanted as his face relaxed and his fingers moved to the rhythm of the chant. She fell silent.

The choir sang.


End file.
